Boxe
' Boris Frederick' "Boxe", labeled The Little Bully, was a camper on Total Drama Danger as a member of the Killer Catfish. He is set to return to Total Drama All Stars where he will be on the Walk of Fame. Audition Tape In his adition tape, Boxe is punching a nerd in his school as he spoke of his qualities and because he want to enter the program until the princpal drags him to the office. Trivia *Boxe is the only contestant to ever return to the competition. *Boxe is the only boy to reveal that he has dyed his hair. *Boxe is the only character to have red eyes, but can be contact lenses. *Boxe is the only competitor in Total Drama Danger to have black hair. *Boxe and Monique are the winners of the Vote for the best wallpaper contest. *James, Nick, Shawn, Boxe and Dex are the only characters to have black hair. *Boxe, along with Linda, Erick & Serena are the only characters to be in more than one season. Boxe's interview before TDAS What's your best quality? '- Fight Boxing. '''Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food) ' Heavy Metal / Rock Red Friday 13 Chilli 'Describe your craziest dream ' - I was home suddenly turned upside down and everything had changed. Ex: My mother was not fat. 'Best memory from childhood? ' -When I won the boxing state championship. 'Most embarrassing moment at school? ' - When I was 4 years tough guys put my head in private. 'Ten years from now what are you doing? ' I'll be the best-airline pilot, I'll be married with three children: Boris.Jr, Fernanda and Davi. 'My dream date would be with __________, doing what? ' - With Leanne, she and I be together on a ship by watching the sunsets. 'It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less? ' - WHY? 'What do you think of the Other Competitors? ' '''Alex-Idiot. Serena-Irritating, arrogant, beautiful, wonder ... horrendous. Chris.P-Nerd.ugh. Clara-I liked it. Danny-Weasel? What ridiculous. Dex-It is much dumb! Just got to be my enemy because I say was not his Bromigo. Erick-My friend, but do not trust him. James-cute? hahaha. Jenny-More one Serena. Katelyn-Cute but dumb. Lauren-She's nice. Mariah-She looks nice. Nick-Another Dex, that lack of creativity. Samantha-Bombom. Linda-I do not like it. Shawn -Tubby. Skyler- Hottie. Gallery: Boxew.png|Boxe's Wallpaper Boxepose.png Killer Catfish-totaldramadanger.jpg|Boxe and his team, The Killer Catfish. Boxe and Monique -The Winners.png|Boxe and Monique won the wallpaper contest 538px-Boxena wallpaper-1-.png 830px-Boxeanne wallpaperzxxzx.png BoxeGreenMan.png Boxe's rotation.png|Boxe's rotation Total Drama Danger 800px-(EVRYONE).png Jessicavsboxe.png 640px-8.png 524px-TDDserenoxe001.jpg 13.png 800px-DSC00187.JPG 800px-Imagem 181.jpg 800px-Boxe and serena first kiss.png 800px-Cara003.png 300px-Killercatfishup.png 640px-Serena flirt whith mikey.png 830px-Losts.png 779px-Hill.png RingSxB.png 800px-Everyonecold.png 751px-Boxeshock.png 779px-Leanneandboxe.png Boxeandleanne.png Hide16.png 640px-Erick team-1-.png Total Drama All Stars Boxearriving.png|Boxe arriving Run Contestant.png|Boxe & everyone running IntroTDAS-1-.png|Boxe in cast of Total Drama All Stars V-I-T-Ó-R-I-A.png|Boxe as "O" in the human alphabet. Stealerofpompons.png|Boxe was shocked that the other team still their pom-pom! Boxeshocked.png|Boxe is zapped in front of Serena. Jennylaurenboxeargue.png|Boxe, Jenny and Lauren cheer. Serena hug Dex and skyler and boxe see.png|Boxe is jealous of Dex and Serena. NewCanvas8.png NewCanvas4.png NewCanvas3.png NewCanvas7.png Categoria:Characters Categoria:Killer Catfish Categoria:Males Categoria: Total Drama Danger Contestants Categoria:Walk of fame Categoria:Total Drama All Stars Contestants Categoria:Cavi74 Categoria:Merge Contestants